Into the Woods
by CayStar
Summary: A broken wolf finds a broken girl- this is their love story. Rated M for language and some citrusy mating. One shot, now extended.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, if you have read this before, re-read it, because I changed this first chapter up so the story could be expanded. If you read the original one-shot, you have an idea what is coming, but only the highlights of course. I hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line. Characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, and I sure as hell ain't her!_

**Into the Woods- Chapter 1**

She finally stopped running and collapsed on the wet forest floor. Her mind was screaming _don't go! _and _follow him!_ but her body had reached its limit. One part of her mind told her this was exactly why he left her- she wasn't good enough, or strong enough, or perfect enough to keep up with him. She was just a distraction. Nothing more.

He ran through the woods with his nose to ground, desperately searching for the scent of the lost girl. Finally, after months of nothing but problems from his furry new skin, there was something positive his wolf could do.

_Anything yet Sam?_ The voice of his brother brought his mind to the task at hand. It was hard when they were all three phased together; Jared and Paul couldn't keep thoughts of their imprints tucked away enough, and Sam was constantly bombarded with images and feelings he couldn't relate to.

Imprinting. Just another cosmic _fuck you_ for Sam Uley. It was bad enough that he was stuck as a wolf for over a month, unable to phase back on his own. Then to have one of his new pack members imprint on Sam's own fiancée? How in the hell was that fair? But just like his college dreams, Sam had to gracefully step back and step aside for the good of the tribe.

The evil little voice in his mind reminded him once again that maybe there was something fundamentally wrong with him. His father ran off when he was a baby, then the wolf gods took away the love of his life, while making him watch her with her new lover _every single day. _Maybe he just wasn't good enough to continue the Uley line, or make a bunch of new puppies for the next generation.

The sharp smell of leech brought his attention to the east. _I've got something!_ he told his pack, as he changed his course and soon picked up on the warm smell of strawberries and vanilla. This new scent brought his wolf fiercely to the surface and he was running completely on instinct now.

_Find her, find her, mine, mine, mine._ Paul and Jared were stunned at the direction Sam's thoughts had taken, but they continued to follow him, keeping their distance a bit.

The huge black wolf stopped nearly on top of the tiny girl, snorting at the offensive stench of bloodsucker that clung to her clothing and hair. She was still muttering quietly, but his keen wolf ears could easily make out her words- _not good enough, don't go, don't leave me, must keep running..._

He used his snout to nudge her over onto her back and began to check her over for injuries. It never once occurred to him to phase back to his human form; that part of Sam was deeply buried at the moment. With just a few well-placed snips of his razor-sharp teeth, he tore her expensive designer clothing from her body and tossed them as far as he could throw, leaving her clad only in a simple white cotton bra and modest panties.

His huge warm tongue began to bathe her carefully, starting at her toes and working his way up her body. As he reached her midsection, her arms began to twitch and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. As soon as their eyes met, her heart stuttered like she had been shocked, and the haze began to lift from her battered mind.

Warmth. She was being bathed in soothing, comforting heat. Completely surrounded, protected, no longer cold and alone. The sight of the wolf didn't scare her; she wasn't fooled that easily by appearances. The scariest thing to hurt her so far had taken the form of a perfectly ordinary-looking man. Until the wolf proved otherwise, she would trust him.

The man finally emerged from the wolf when he met the warm brown eyes of his entire universe. He couldn't remember anything that was important before this moment, his family, his friends, his fucking tribe, _nothing_ but the angel before him.

Her gaze went from vacant and unfocused to warm and friendly in just a few seconds, and she tentatively reached a weak arm up to touch the fur on his muzzle as she breathed a soft, "Hi."

Her touch sent tingles through his whole body and he began to purr without a second thought as he returned to the task of grooming his mate. His tongue was the perfect texture to clean her skin of the leech's scent, and warm her blood as it began to circulate through her frozen body once again. She sighed in relief as she regained her senses under his careful ministrations.

Once the wolf was satisfied that his mate was warm and clean, he melted back into the man, leaving Sam to carefully lift the girl from leaves surrounding her. He was slightly startled to find her clothes were gone, but Paul nodded toward the pile tossed over by a tree. "I'll burn those for you, just take her home and soothe your wolf."

He nodded absently as he turned his human eyes down to the precious weight in his arms. She was smiling softly as she tucked her head against his strong chest, unapologetically breathing in his earthy scent. He held her easily in one arm as he raised his free hand to cup her cheek. "Hi, I'm Sam."

"I'm Bella, I think." Her face scrunched with a small frown as she looked around them, "I'm not sure why I'm out here."

It was Sam's turn to frown now, had she hit her head or something? If that leech harmed his mate... Taking a deep breath, he turned his focus back to her, "Have you been hurt?"

She thought about it carefully before shaking her head, "No, I don't think so. I just feel strange, like I'm waking up from a long dream. Or am I dreaming now? No, but this seems more real." She placed her small white hand on his firm bicep and squeezed gently as she nodded to herself, "This feels more real."

The wolves exchanged puzzled glances before Jared spoke up, "She could have been poisoned by them. Kept under their power. You seemed to wake her up just then- she _is_ your imprint, right?"

Sam gave them a brief smile, more emotion than he had shown in months. Paul felt a twinge of relief that his friend and alpha would finally know the peace that only his soul-mate could bring him. He patted Sam on the shoulder and nodded toward the reservation. "Take her to your house, we'll cover for you."

Through the quickly-darkening woods, he ran with his tiny mate in his arms. She was content, safe for the first time in months, and completely enamored with the strong man- or wolf- that held her. It bothered her slightly that there was something she was forgetting, some feeling of inadequacy that she couldn't place. She finally conceded that if it was truly important, it would come back to her eventually.

It wasn't until he ran into his backyard, that he realized he never put his shorts on when he phased back. His nudity never bothered him, but he wasn't sure how she would react. He also thought she hadn't noticed her own lack of clothing.

As they entered the house, he could still smell the leech tainting her luscious brown hair, and his wolf once again took control of the situation. "I'm going to get you in the shower to warm you up and get you clean, is that alright?"

He wasn't really asking her, but she answered anyway, startling herself with her words, "Only if you will join me."

His eyes searched hers, finding them clear and decided, and he slowly leaned his head down to meet her lips with his own. As soon as they touched, it was like the earth shifted and their two broken souls merged together as one. There was no more Sam and no more Bella, there was only _us_.

He kissed her softly at first, then harder as she pressed against him. Her soft pink tongue reached out tentatively to taste his lips, and he quickly opened his mouth give her access to every part of him. Their tongues danced a prelude of what would soon come, and he only stopped long enough to start the shower and step inside, still holding her tight to his body.

She moved her legs and he reluctantly set her on her feet, moaning as her nearly-naked body slid against his firm erection. She glanced down almost in surprise, then shocked him further when she took him in her soft hand and squeezed with a feather-light touch.

A few flicks of his wrist had her bare before him as her undergarments drifted to the shower floor in pieces. He swallowed her startled gasp and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Fisting his hands in her hair, he remembered the purpose of the shower and quickly washed the remaining traces of _his_ scent from her skin and scalp.

Breathing deeply to be sure she was clean, he turned the water off and wrapped her in a threadbare towel as he carried her into his room. He laid her gently on his bed with all the care of a fragile doll, and stood to admire her pale perfection.

She didn't hide her body from his hungry gaze, as she didn't avert her eyes from his strong muscles and smooth copper skin. Her tongue peeked out to trace her lips as her eyes fell eagerly on his engorged member jutting out proudly from his body.

He growled, deep in his chest, and stalked toward her on his hands and knees. She thought his warm caramel eyes took on a yellow tint, but didn't think any more of it as his hands took possession of her body, caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples, before venturing lower to tease her folds. Her moans and sighs spurred him on as he quickly became lost in a wolf-driven cloud of lust.

She felt incredibly tight to his calloused fingers and he looked at her in shocked pleasure when he realized she was still a virgin. He managed to ask her if she was sure before he carefully worked his way into her body until they were truly joined as one.

They both cried out in ecstasy at the feeling of completeness and absolute devotion that spread outward from where they were connected. He began to move slowly, in and out, until she was crying out for more. Acting purely on instinct, he pulled out and rolled her to her stomach in one fast motion, pulling her up to her knees as he entered her again from behind. He cradled her back against his chest and moved his mouth constantly kissing and licking from her shoulder to her neck as his hand rubbed circles on her clit.

The feeling of pleasure grew higher and higher until he came with a roar and bit down fiercely on her neck. As his teeth broke her skin, she screamed out in rapture and her memories came rushing back at once. He laid her down gently as her strength gave out, and waited for her breathing to settle before asking if she was ok.

"I'm fine," she gasped quietly, turning to look at him in awe. "I remember now. The Cullens, They kept me locked in my own mind, under their spell or something. Then Edward broke me. He took me in the woods and told me they were leaving me- that I was just a distraction, not good enough. I had to follow him, it was compulsion, I had no choice. No choice until you."

Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at her mate, "You won't leave me. You won't hurt me. You won't lie to me. You saved me, Sam. In all the ways I could be saved. Thank you."

He pulled her close and nuzzled her hair, whispering to her softly in Quileute. _I love you, my life, my soul. You are my world._

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, content to shut out the world and leave the consequences to tomorrow. The only thing he knew was that she was his and he would never let her go.

He was awake before the pounding on the door, alert and watchful with his girl safe in his arms. She rolled closer to him and let out a contented sigh, her warm breath washing over the bare skin of his chest.

"Sam! Let us in, we need to talk!" Jared's voice was insistent, and Sam couldn't stop the warning growl that bubbled up from him when his mate again wriggled in her sleep. The pack would pay for disturbing her rest.

He shushed her quietly as he rolled from beneath her soft body and covered her with the worn quilt he never used anymore. She buried her face in his pillow and breathed in his scent, even in her dreams. "Mmmm, Sam."

Her whisper brought another half smile to his normally stoic face as he pulled his shorts on and stalked silently from the room. Meeting his pack-mates at the front door, he glared past them into the night. His question was unspoken, why were they here?

"Sorry to bother you, but we didn't want you caught off guard in case the chief shows up. He's not real happy with you right now," Paul spoke quickly, hoping to avoid his alpha's wrath.

Sam was confused, "Chief Black? But why-"

"No! Chief Swan- your girl's father. We had to come up with a story to explain why she was here, so we told him you were dating behind the leech's back. Said she ran to you when he left her and she must have forgotten to call him. Billy backed you up, knowing what she is to you, but he didn't look real pleased either. I think he loves her like a daughter too," Jared was never short on words, but Sam had to be grateful for the wolf's quick thinking. He just hoped his mate wouldn't be offended by their meddling.

He gave a short nod, even as his body was turning back toward his imprint. The others could hear the soft rustling of cloth as she moved in the bedroom, before her small form appeared in the hallway, completely dwarfed by Sam's t-shirt. "Sam?" she called, sounding much too frightened for his taste.

Running to her side, he dropped to his knee and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. The boys were just leaving," he said with a glare at his wolves.

"Oh! I didn't realize anyone was here!" Bella's face burned with a blush as she realized she was wearing nothing but a shirt in front of Sam's friends. She didn't realize they had seen her in even less in the woods.

"Hey, Bella! You feeling ok now?" Paul asked her, rather kindly for him.

She looked at Sam in confusion and he explained, "Paul and Jared were there when I found you, do you remember that? They went back to check in with your dad."

Her eyes widened in shock, or maybe fear, but Sam just picked her up and pulled her down onto his lap as he sat in his favorite chair. The other boys made themselves at home on the couch, since Sam hadn't ordered them away. "What did Charlie say? Where does he think I am?"

Sam rubbed circles on her back to soothe her, and she leaned into him unconsciously. Paul and Jared exchanged a look, pleased that their alpha and his mate were already so in tune with one another.

Jared spoke up, explaining the same thing he told Sam, and apologizing to Bella for their presumptions. "No, no, it's ok," she finally said. "I don't know how else to explain things to him. He's going to know that Sam and I are close, I can't lie well enough to hide this. He never really liked Edward anyway, so maybe he'll see this as a good thing."

The pack chatted easily with Bella for almost an hour, until Sam caught her yawning for the third time in a row. He told the guys to get home and carried his exhausted mate back to bed. She was asleep before he laid her on the pillow, but he stayed awake watching her for a long while, still unable to believe his good fortune.

Billy called early the next morning to warn Sam that Charlie was on the rez and headed his way. He woke Bella, who proceeded to panic when she realized she literally had nothing to wear, other than Sam's large shirt. He dug out an old pair of boxer shorts from before he phased, and a safety pin to hold them up, and they were waiting on the couch when Charlie pounded on the front door.

"Uley! I know you're in there! Where the hell is my daughter?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: If you read the one-shot, go back and read the first chapter again. I changed it up a bit, so you'll need to know where we are now. I'm not sure how often I'll update on this one, it's a slow one to write.**_

* * *

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line. Characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, and I sure as hell ain't her!_

**Into the Woods- Chapter 2**

Sam squeezed her shoulder as he rose from his seat. Taking a deep breath to try and keep his temper in check, he slowly opened the door to face Charlie Swan. The chief looked startled when he had to look up to little Sam Uley, who was no longer as little as he once had been. What did they feed those kids down here?

Leaning against the door frame in only his ragged cut-offs, Sam crossed his arms and looked down at Charlie, "Morning, Chief."

Charlie's eyes narrowed at his casual greeting, and general lack of apparel. To say that he was unimpressed would be a huge understatement. He spent most of the night going over what he wanted to say to Bella and her secret boyfriend, but now that he was face to face with the fiend, the words all flew out of his head.

They stared each other down, until Sam sighed and stepped back, leaving Charlie to follow him into the room. Bella was nervous, blushing bright red as her heart pounded furiously in her chest. Sam walked straight to her and tucked her under his arm as she curled up into his warm chest. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, calming herself with his comforting scent.

He pressed his nose against her hair at almost the same moment, and their heartbeats quickly matched rhythm with one another. Sam nearly forgot that her father was in the room with them; he was completely focused on the needs of his imprint.

Charlie watched them both with a critical eye. He saw the utter devotion Sam showed his daughter, the tender way he held her and the peace he seemed to give her. He saw the spark of life back in Bella's eyes, something that had been missing for the past six months or so, since she was dating that Cullen boy.

He was no fool, these two were definitely involved, and had been for quite some time by the look of them. What he didn't understand was why Bella was dating Edward if she had someone like Sam Uley who obviously loved her. Something just didn't add up here.

"Bells?" she jumped, startled, at his gruff tone, and looked up at her father. "Want to tell me where you were last night? And where the hell are your clothes? I know the Cullens left town, do they have something to do with this?"

Sam barely held back a growl at the mention of those filthy bloodsuckers. Something in his face must have tipped Charlie off, because the Chief's eyes narrowed as he looked between the pair of them. He knew that the Quileutes didn't like the Cullens- he and Billy had had many fights about that since they first moved to town.

Charlie had been thinking all through the night. The note from Bella was vague, saying she went for a walk in the woods with Edward. But he wondered if maybe it was a ruse and she was going to meet Sam, instead. Did she think he wouldn't approve of their relationship? He'd made no secret of his distaste for Edward, and maybe she thought that would carry over to anyone she dated.

Bella still hadn't answered him, other than a few stutters and several worried glances at Sam, so he decided to test his theory. "I saw your note, but when you weren't home by dark I got worried. I called the hospital and they told me Carlisle left in a hurry, and when I drove by their house it was all closed up and dark. Did you lie about being with Edward so you could meet up with Sam? Huh?"

Sam was shaking slightly, almost vibrating, and Charlie felt a brief flash of fear for his daughter's safety, tucked so closely into the larger man's side. Bella was still looking to him for answers, but when he began to speak, she quickly interrupted him. "Yeah, she came to meet me, what about it? I-"

"No, Sam! Don't lie about this, not to Char- I mean, not to my dad," Bella's voice was shaky, but her eyes were fierce. She turned to Charlie, "Look, Edward took me in the woods and he would have hurt me but Sam found me and brought me home. That's all, and I won't have you interrogating him like a common criminal. He's my ma- boyfriend."

Warmth filled Sam at his mate's staunch defense- no one had ever stood up for him before. It was a bit disorienting to have someone so adamantly on his side, no matter what. This would definitely take some getting used to; his whole perspective on the world had changed.

Charlie's face had gone from dark red to near purple with rage, and Sam couldn't hold back his growl as the police chief stood with his hand on his gun and looked down at his daughter cowering on the couch. In the blink of an eye, Sam was standing as well, having moved quicker and quieter than Charlie could register. He froze in shock.

Looking at Sam's decidedly protective stance, Charlie took a step back in acquiescence. "Ok, ok, not looking for trouble here, Sam. She just caught me off guard, is all." Taking a deep breath, he directed his inquiry to the boy- man- that Billy always spoke so highly of. "Is there anything I need to handle with that Edwin kid?" he asked in a low voice.

Sam smirked, looking remarkably like Paul to anyone who knew the two boys, and shook his head firmly. "No, he won't be coming back if I have anything to do with it. He will never touch my Bella again," he said, his last words coming out gravelly, on the edge of a growl.

The two men locked eyes for several moments, neither willing to back down, and both wanting the same end, whether they acknowledged it or not. Charlie finally sighed and looked down at Bella, curled up in Sam's shirt. "Look, Bells, we can talk about this later. Right now you need to come home and get yourself cleaned up."

Sam heard her heart rate spike, and stepped back to reassure her with his touch. She stood fluidly, startling Charlie momentarily with her newfound grace, and wound herself around Sam like a second skin. He tucked her under his arm, while she wrapped hers around his waist and clutched him tightly. "Bells?" Charlie finally questioned.

"Um, well," she looked between her father and the most important man in her life, unsure how to proceed. Taking a deep breath, she decided to go with honesty for once, "Can Sam drive me home? I don't feel comfortable being away from him right now."

Sam's wolf was preening, puffing his chest out with pride, and unintentionally making him look even more imposing in the small room. He was every inch the alpha male, and even someone of Charlie's authority could recognize his quiet power and responded unconsciously.

Ducking his head a bit, he nodded without a thought. "Yeah, I'll just go visit with Billy for a bit; you come when you're ready. Maybe Sam can stay for supper, let us get to know each other a bit more?"

Both men seemed startled by his invitation, but Bella was smiling with hope and joy. She did an uncharacteristic little bounce, and clapped her hands in a movement eerily reminiscent of Alice Cullen, "Oh! That sounds great! You'll come, won't you, Sam? Thanks, Dad!"

She didn't leave her mate's side, but the honest smile she gave her father was enough to melt the last of his worries and frustrations. He still didn't know what to think of Sam Uley, but the man was obviously good for his daughter. Keeping him close would only move him up her graces, and Charlie could observe him more easily if he was nearby.

With a terse nod at the couple, Charlie turned on his heel and walked out the door. He would get some answers out of Billy Black if it was the last thing he did. That man had been his best friend since they were old enough to play Cowboys and Indians in the backyard, and he was sick of getting the runaround when it came to his only daughter.

As soon as the door closed, and Charlie's cruiser started outside, Sam pulled Bella close and tucked his face into her luxurious hair. Remembering how the scent of the leech clung to her last night, he couldn't suppress a shudder and a slight growl.

Bella pulled back enough to meet his eyes, and cupped his cheeks in her soft, pale hands. "What's wrong, Sam? Was that not ok?" Her sudden feelings of insecurity threatened to choke them both, "Oh, god, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have presumed! I'll- I'll just get out of your way."

She struggled in his arms while he tried to catch up to her turbulent thoughts and warring emotions. Not sure what to do, he finally bent over and nipped at the mark on her neck- a mild lupine rebuke that her bond would easily understand and obey.

She stilled instantly, her body went slack, and he bent to scoop her into his supernaturally strong arms. With a purpose now, he carried her straight to bed, where they got their best communicating done. She remained silent as he gently pulled her shirt and boxers off, and deposited them carefully on the floor along with his own ratty shorts.

Her eyes widened when he climbed over her, holding himself up on his forearms as he lowered his forehead to hers. "Now," his voice rumbled quietly, as his body pressed lightly along the length of hers. "What were all those feelings about?"

It took her a moment to remember what she had been feeling, as she was now overwhelmed with the safety and lust that her mate's presence alone could bring her. She shifted her hips a bit, urging him to slide up enough to join their bodies, but he shook his head with an achingly tender smile.

"Uh, I just thought maybe you wanted me to go? I didn't even ask if you would take me home, or if you have a car, or anything! I'm sorry!" she was babbling again, so he dipped his head down and ran his nose slowly from her collarbone to the hollow behind her ear, purring as he took in her scent that now mingled beautifully with his own.

"Mmm, you smell so good. My wolf is pleased that you carry our scent, our mark," her eyes rolled back at the sound of his voice and his close proximity, not even minding the fact that he spoke of himself in the plural. She met his wolf, and knew him well; this gave them a closer bond than the other imprinted couples.

Kim had only seen Jared's wolf once, and she foolishly ran from him in fright. Only an alpha order from Sam himself had kept the wolf from chasing his imprint like the prey she resembled. After that, the brown wolf kept careful distance from his chosen mate, allowing Jared to cultivate their relationship alone.

Paul and Emily had a different story. Sam still felt some guilt for what happened between those two- or three- but he had done his part by stepping aside and trying to push his former fiancée toward her god-given mate. Emily's resistance and Paul's temper combined to bring about a horrific accident.

She rejected him one too many times and his wolf pushed the man aside to force her to submit. When Paul phased too close, she was gravely injured by his razor-sharp claws. Ironically, the injuries brought them closer together, as Paul groveled for her forgiveness and she finally gave in to the pull of the imprint. Now they were bonded closely, but though she made peace with the silver wolf, she still carried a healthy fear of her mate in that form.

"Does he talk to you? Your wolf I mean?" Bella's curiosity overshadowed her insecurity, and she looked up into Sam's eyes- beautiful eyes that were only a shade or two darker than his skin. They flashed yellow for a brief second, as his wolf pushed to the surface, but quickly cooled to his more human shade.

He considered her question seriously, not answering flippantly or dodging the question, and she found that she was grateful for such a simple courtesy. The Cullens really had messed with her head. "It's not that I hear him speak in words, exactly. He is me, but he thinks differently- more black and white, simple needs and simple demands. He chose you, just as I did, and he loves you as well."

Bella smiled at the memories of her large black wolf, caring for her so gently. She knew it would take some time to adjust to idea, but she hoped to learn all sides of her wolf. "So he likes my scent, huh? What about you?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Sam growled and buried his nose in her neck, bringing on a round of giggles. "I think you smell _delicious_, and I definitely need a taste!"

She shrieked as he slid down her body to bury his face between her thighs, but the pleasure quickly swept over her and she was lost in the rapturous sensations that his tongue and fingers brought about.

By her second orgasm she was begging for him to fill her, desperately needing that deeper connection with her mate. She wanted to see his face in the daylight as he took his pleasure from her body, and like a good wolf, he quickly complied.

Two hours later she collapsed on his chest, panting heavily after a particularly rough round that could only be described as fucking. He ran his hand through her hair, working the tangles out with his agile fingers as he prepared to bring up a difficult topic.

"Bella," he whispered softly, wanting to be sure she hadn't fallen asleep again when her breathing had evened out.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, completely relaxed in his arms and fully sated for the first time in months.

He chuckled softly at her tone, then quickly sobered as he prepared to speak. "You know how you asked about my wolf earlier?" At her confused nod, he continued, "He wants you to live here. He wants you in his den."

Bella froze at his words and slowly lifted her head to look into his eyes. She considered his words, and realized he specifically said the wolf wanted her here, not that Sam did. What did that mean? Looking down so that he wouldn't see the doubt in her eyes, she quietly asked, "And what do you want, Sam"

It was completely silent for five or six beats of her heart, until Sam's large calloused finger tipped her chin back up to meet his gaze. "I want it all, Bella. I want you in my bed- our bed. I want this house to be our home, I want you to carry my name as well as my mark, and I want you swollen with my child," he smiled as she gasped at that. "That last one may be the wolf pushing a bit, though. I am only twenty."

Bella's eyes were wide as she processed all he said, but she didn't speak a word and Sam began to worry he had pushed too soon. He sat up on the side of the bed, pulling her close on his lap and rocking her gently. He still couldn't believe he had known this girl less than twenty-four hours and she completely owned him, body and soul.

As the minutes passed without answer, his wolf got antsy and he knew he would need to phase before driving her home, hopefully to collect her belongings if everything went well. Who was he kidding, why would she want to live here in his run-down old shack? The council tried to look magnanimous when they gave him a house in the woods, but it wasn't as if anyone else wanted to live here. No one else had the construction experience to even make the place livable, other than him.

Jared still lived with his parents, and Paul's dad was gone most of the time anyway, so Emily just moved into their house with them. Sam's mother kicked him out after he phased, worried that he would hurt her or her house, but secretly he thought she'd been looking for an excuse since he hit puberty and began to look more and more like his absentee father.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed her near-silent answer, "Ok."

"Ok? Ok, what? You'll move in? You want to live with me? Marry me?" Sam cut his wolf off before he could push her further again. He only hoped the imprint helped her desire the same things he did. He'd seen it enough in the other wolves' heads, but experiencing it firsthand gave him an entirely different perspective.

She giggled softly at the eager look on Sam's face, and leaned over to press her lips gently to his. "Yes to everything, Sam. Yes, yes, yes!"

His answering smile was blinding and literally took her breath away, and his next words only intensified the effect. "Oh, my Bella. You've made me complete, for the first time since I found my wolf. I love you. I love you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

_D__isclaimer- I own nothing but the story line. Characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, and I sure as hell ain't her!_

**Into the Woods- Chapter 3**

_I love you_. Those three simple words could hold so much power, so much meaning, or they could be tossed about carelessly and not mean a damn thing. Bella knew that Sam was sincere- she knew that man inside and out, almost better than she knew herself. But her doubts still plagued her- hadn't she believed Edward's sincerity as well?

More than that, how could she know what she truly felt herself? Her will had been manipulated for months by the Cullens, and she had only come back to herself just last night. When she saw... Sam.

A sharp pain in her chest was echoed by a choked sound from Sam, and she looked at him in worry. His hand was on his chest as well; was that _his_ pain she felt? She thought quickly and realized she hadn't yet answered his declaration, and he must see that as a form of rejection. One that was strong enough to cause him actual physical pain.

Staring into those beautiful caramel eyes that changed her life in an instant, she thought about what love really was. It wasn't the mindless devotion she unwillingly gave to Edward, so what did love really mean?

Was it affection? Passion? Attachment, desire, concern? Sexual attraction? The more she thought, the more she realized she felt all these things for Sam, and more. She enjoyed his company, desired his companionship, and wanted his happiness above all others. They might not have everything figured out yet, but it was safe to say that, yes, she did love this man.

"Oh!" His eyes widened at her surprised squeak, and she caught him off guard when she leaned over to kiss him hungrily. His mind was just starting to catch up when she pulled back again, "Sam, I love you too!"

Sam didn't say a word, just hugged her close and reveled in the feel of her small, soft body against his. He knew there were things they needed to be doing- her father expected her at home, Jared would expect Sam to take over on patrol soon, and he still hadn't spoken to the council about his imprint. But he just needed to hold her for a few minutes more.

Bella eventually began to wiggle on his lap, blushing as she excused herself to use the bathroom, and he reluctantly stood to take care of his first responsibility. Calling to her through the door, he headed outside to phase in the woods behind his house.

_Sam? You finally come up for air?_ Jared's teasing voice invaded his mind as soon as his shift was completed.

_Yeah, but I can't take over yet._ He replayed the conversation between him and Charlie, and how his wolf didn't feel safe leaving her alone in town right now. Jared agreed that Sam needed to bring her home, and safely within their boundaries.

"Sam?" Bella's voice floated across the yard and Sam instantly turned to answer his mate.

_Wow, is that Bella? What the hell is she doing? Didn't you tell her you were phasing? _Jared was incredulous as Bella continued across the yard toward the clearly visible black wolf in the trees.

Bella's steps faltered slightly as she came closer, but her heart rate quickly settled back to a calmer rhythm. "Whoa, I didn't realize you were so big!"

On the other side of the reservation, Jared's light brown wolf was rolling in the dirt like a puppy, chuffing out air in the closest approximation to laughter as he could get. His voice in the pack mind wasn't much better and it took him several tries to get the words out- _That's what she said!_

Sam rolled his eyes and ordered his beta to get back to his patrol. Jared's laughter cut off in shock as he watched his alpha lower his massive wolf body flat on the ground in what could only be described as a submissive pose, making himself more approachable to his tiny human imprint.

He snuffled over her, much like he had the night before, but now the wolf was pleased that her scent was mingled with his own. His nose pressed harder at her neck, rough tongue poking out to swipe over her mark to check its validity. His large black muzzle passed lightly over her arms and drifted down to nuzzle her belly, bringing out a happy laugh from the human girl.

"Hi, wolf. I remember you now. You were the one who found me, weren't you?" Bella reached up and rubbed her fingers through the fur on Sam's neck, bringing a purr out instantly. "There, you like that, huh? Your fur is so soft, and warm, too. You make a beautiful wolf, Sam! Can you, um, change back now?"

_I'll call Paul to cover for me, ok? We'll have to work on a new schedule tomorrow, _Sam told Jared, who quickly agreed, still in awe of Bella's easy relationship with their largest wolf.

Nudging Bella back with his nose, Sam stood up and pulled his body back to his human form, reaching for his mate as soon as he had hands again. He lifted her into his arms, pulling her face up to his height so he could taste her sweet lips. Her feet dangled somewhere near his knees as she wound her hands into his short black hair, absently noting the similarity to his slightly coarser black fur.

"You weren't scared?" Sam asked, though he had carefully monitored her reactions the entire time he had been phased. He was impressed with how easily his mate accepted him in either form. She truly was a blessing from the Spirits.

"Of you? Your wolf? No, why? Should I be?" Her innocent questions made his heart clench with trepidation, knowing he would have to tell her about Emily before she met the other imprints. He hoped her opinion of him wouldn't change when she saw the darker aspects of wolf mating.

Brushing those thoughts aside, he led her back inside to pull on his jeans and work boots for their trip to Charlie's. Bella did a double-take when she saw him fully clothed, though his black t-shirt was splattered with paint and his jeans were ripped and dirty.

He got a bit worried when her eyes took on a calculating gleam, but she was only thinking that he clearly needed her in his life- if for no other reason than to show him how to properly work the washing machine. She was pleased there was something she could do for him, since he had already done so much for her.

She complimented his truck profusely when they walked out the front door, saying it was much nicer than her own clunker. Sam was pleased- his truck was his one indulgence, as he needed reliable transportation for his job working in construction.

He opened her door, pushing his hard hat off the seat, and handed her up into the truck. Once he was in the driver's seat, she scooted over to slide under his arm and snuggled into his side with a contented sigh.

As they drove toward Forks, he brought up the subject of her sharing his house. "Look, I know the house isn't much, but I haven't really spent much time there. Between work and my pack duties, it was easy to let it go. But if you'll tell me what you want, we can get it."

Her hand squeezed his knee with a pressure so light he could barely feel it- but the love behind it was easier to register. "Sam, it's perfect. Wherever you live is where I want to live."

Sam could tell she was being honest, and it reminded him there were still things he needed to tell her. She had already met the rest of the pack, but he wasn't sure how much she remembered from the night before. He didn't know how to begin their discussion, but he felt the truck ride to Forks was as good a time as any.

She sat attentively as he explained how he phased first, and was now alpha of the pack. She cried for him when he described the two weeks he spent alone in the woods, stuck in his wolf form. He told her how that time helped him gain understanding of his nature and greater control over his inner wolf.

He could feel her jealousy when he explained his relationship with Emily, and how they began dating their sophomore year of high school. She cried again when he told her that barely a month after he phased, his pack-mate, Paul, had phased and imprinted on her, turning all their lives upside down.

They had reached the house by that time, and he parked the truck before turning to take Bella's hands in his. He needed to see her eyes as he explained how Emily's rejection of the imprint led to Paul phasing unexpectedly and scarring her face and arm.

When Bella began to cry, he thought he must have finally gotten through to her- that she would now fear him as the other imprints did, but she surprised him once again. "That must have been so difficult for them! How she was able to resist him, I will never understand, but the guilt they must have felt from so many sides- hurting you, hurting each other, and oh! Paul's poor wolf! That must be terrible for him!"

Sam literally jumped when Bella threw herself into his arms, clinging tightly to his neck as she buried her face in his chest. She cried for his wolves, for the girl she hadn't met yet, and even for Sam, who must have suffered so much while he was waiting for his own imprint. As he finally wrapped his arms around and laid his cheek on the top of her head, he added some new traits to his list of his mate's attributes: she was intuitive and empathetic, a true caretaker.

She finally dried her eyes, making a little noise of apology when she saw how wet Sam's only "clean" shirt now was. Glancing at the clock on the dashboard, she offered to wash it for him while she made supper, and assured him it would be dry by the time Charlie finally got home.

Walking up to the house, Sam was completely alert. The whole yard reeked of the bloodsucker, and several others from the coven as well. They had clearly maintained this home as part of their claimed territory; well, that was just too bad for them. Bella was pack now, and Charlie was too, by extension. The wolves would run their own borders and mark the area with their distinctive scents.

Bracing himself for what he was sure awaited him inside, Sam kept a bit of distance between him and Bella while she opened the door, then pulled her back to precede her into the house. His whole body shuddered with the effort to control his phase, and it took him a full minute to convince his wolf that there wasn't actually a leech in the house, just leftover scent.

Bella seemed to realize his problem and she instantly set about opening all the windows to help the house air out a bit. "Is there anything else I can do to help clear it out?" she asked, still keeping her distance from Sam at his own insistence.

He shook his head as he stalked around the bottom floor, lifting items periodically and sniffing with a disgusted look on his face. "No," he growled. "He must have touched everything he could. I would feel better if you wore gloves when you clean, and use vinegar instead of bleach, it's easier on our noses." Sam leveled his gaze on Bella, making her feel like she was on trial for something, "Did he spend much time in your bedroom?"

Her eyes instantly hit the floor, and she scuffed the toe of her sneaker against the hardwood. "Um, yeah. He, uh, he usedtowatchmesleep," she rushed through the last part, halfway hoping he wouldn't hear her.

Sam's whole body seemed to shimmer at her words, and she took an involuntary step back, instantly realizing just how small the room was and just how large the black wolf would be. The wolf in question let out a pitiful whine through Sam's human mouth as Sam hit his knees in front of his mate.

"I'm sorry, he's sorry, don't be scared, please! He's under control now, this is just hard for him. And I don't think we need to know anything else about your time with the Cullen unless you think it's absolutely necessary, ok?" Sam was hugging her legs and waist, with his face pressed into her lower stomach. Bella ran her hand over his head, smoothing his hair back to soothe him.

Stepping lightly over this potentially explosive hurdle, they decided that Bella should go into her bedroom alone. She walked slowly up the stairs, unsure of what awaited her, and feeling strangely exposed without her mate by her side.

Sam waited for her below, pacing anxiously at the foot of the stairs until a pain bloomed in his chest just before a muted thud sounded in Bella's room. He was up the stairs in seconds, shaking and growling at what he found.

Bella was crumpled on the floor beside her bed, as if she had tried to lay down and missed completely. Sam could clearly smell the stench tainting the pillow clutched tightly in her hand, and it took every ounce of his hard-earned control not to let his wolf out in the small bedroom. _Leech._

~oOo~

Billy was waiting expectantly when Charlie opened his door and stormed in without knocking. Charlie was surprised to see their friend, Harry Clearwater, along with the tribal shaman, and Charlie's uncle, Old Quil Ateara. "Come in, young Swan, and make yourself comfortable," the elder spoke with a wry chuckle.

Charlie glared suspiciously at Billy and Harry before sitting stiffly in the recliner across the room. Harry passed him a beer, appearing entirely too relaxed, and said, "Here, Chief. You're gonna need it."

The elders had discussed the situation when they learned of Sam's imprint the night before. They knew the council's stance on outsiders' knowledge of the pack, and they decided to address the matter privately amongst themselves.

Charlie spent much of his childhood on the reservation as his aunt, Molly Swan Ateara, would care for him when his parents were at work or just too busy. He played with Billy, Harry, and Quil IV, and his pale skin didn't seem to make a difference. He never understood the prejudices that his aunt suffered when she left her family to follow her heart all those years before.

When the boys were teenagers, they swapped girls like they swapped cars- Charlie had dated Quil's wife, Joy, and Harry's wife, Sue, when they were in high school, though Billy and Sarah had always been inseparable. Renee had shown up during the summer after graduation, and the boys all settled down into family life around the same time.

Bella spent her first few months, then the next several summers, on the same land where her father grew up. The Black twins and Leah Clearwater never had much use for the clumsy white girl, but Jake, Embry, and little Quil were happy to watch out for her. Truth be told, Charlie wouldn't have minded at all if Bella was sneaking around to see Jake, but Sam Uley was a different story.

Charlie remembered Sam's father, Joshua Uley, as a trouble maker and a bully. He only married Allison under threat from her father when she discovered she was pregnant with Sam, and he took off not long after that, never to be seen again. Charlie didn't like the idea that his daughter could be starting down that same path with Josh's son.

Settling stiffly into the chair, he took a long swig of his beer and looked around. He felt unsure and didn't like the feeling at all; he very much preferred to be in control. Old Quil laughed quietly again and drew Charlie's attention his way. "Don't look so stern, young Swan. This is a happy day- your line has been blessed by Taha Aki."

Charlie was startled, and he wracked his brain trying to remember who Taha Aki was. He had attended a few ceremonial bonfires in his youth, before Billy's father put a stop to it. He knew that name was familiar, but in his agitated state, he couldn't pull up the right memory. The voice of his best friend interrupted his thoughts, ringing with an authority he had never heard him use before.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood..."*

* * *

*_Billy's quote is from Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer, page 244_


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: A lot of you have expressed concern that Bella and Sam are moving too quickly, and that their feelings aren't "real." Yes, that's the point. SM described imprinting as absolute, and all-consuming, and Edward compared it to A Midsummer Night's Dream. I was just kind of running with it. _****_She also never actually loved Edward- she was just under his manipulation. _**

**_Oh, and in this AU, Bella was never taken or bitten by James. She did meet the nomads, and she will tell Sam what happened in later chapters._**

* * *

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line. Characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, and I sure as hell ain't her!_

_**Previously**: _

_Bella was crumpled on the floor beside her bed, as if she had tried to lay down and missed completely. Sam could clearly smell the stench tainting the pillow clutched tightly in her hand, and it took every ounce of his hard-earned control not to let his wolf out in the small bedroom. __Leech._

**Into the Woods- Chapter 4**

Sam's alpha mentality forced him to take stock of the situation, instead of rushing blindly to his mate's side. The room seemed unassuming, a full size bed with a fluffy purple comforter set; an old wooden desk, and an older wooden rocking chair flanked each side of the large window.

Tainting every surface, infusing every fabric, so thick he could _taste_ it was the bitter poison of vampire stench. By her own admission, the Cullen had spent every night in this room, and it would appear he used that time to thoroughly mark everything in sight. Moving much faster than human speed, Sam shot across the room and threw open the window, snatching the pillow from Bella's tightly clenched fist and tossing it onto the ground below.

Taking a moment to calm his wolf, and ensure he was locked tightly away, he finally leaned over and picked up his mate. Her head rolled back unresponsively as he pulled her close to his chest, so he held her closer and tucked her face into his neck, carrying her quickly from the venom polluted room.

Working off instinct, he headed to the white tiled bathroom next door, assuming that vampire senses would prevent the leech from spending much time in what could be the worst smelling room in the house. When the door opened to reveal only slightly moist air with a hint of bleach and soap, he knew his hunch was right.

Grabbing a washcloth from the shelf above the toilet, Sam was grateful that it only smelled of laundry soap and the slightly-distorted fresh strawberry and vanilla scent of his beautiful mate. After wetting the cloth under the faucet, Sam folded his legs and sank down to the floor of the small, cramped bathroom.

His hand was shaking with fear as he began to run the cool cloth over his mate's slack features and neck, desperately praying that she would open her eyes and come back to him. It took several passes before her eyes began to flutter, and a churning sound in her belly was all the warning he got before she jumped up and hurled herself toward the toilet.

He was behind her instantly, holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach of the meager breakfast she had crafted so carefully in his bare kitchen before they left the house. Her body was shaking violently, and she finally collapsed in his arms as he leaned over her to flush the commode.

If he didn't have supernatural hearing, he would have missed her near silent whisper, "I'm _so _sorry."

Puzzled, he wiped her face down again and stood up to fetch her a glass of water from the tap. He waited for her to rinse her mouth out and splash more water on her face before he met her eyes in the mirror and asked, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Her eyes filled with tears that she couldn't hold back, and she buried her face in his chest. His worry grew as she sobbed against his shirt, and his wolf began to feel trapped in the small, cramped room. "Bella? What is it? What's wrong?"

She finally calmed enough to get the words out, but she clung tightly to the damp material, afraid he would be horrified by what she had to say and run off, leaving her alone again. "Um, I went into my room and picked up my pillow," she said, still hiding her eyes from her mate. "It was- it, um, it was the pillow that Ed- that _he_ used when he was here."

Sam couldn't hold back his growl at her words, but she actually seemed comforted by the low rumble, and her tears slowed even more. "I don't know why, but I just had to see if it still smelled like him. When he would hunt overnight, I would hold his pillow and the scent would help me sleep. But this time, I don't know what happened. I just remember sniffing the pillow, and it didn't smell right anymore. Then everything just went black. That's all."

He didn't speak, but his mind was racing, processing what she just told him. His wolf was curled up inside, whining at the perceived rejection by his mate. She _wanted_ the vampire's scent? Not his? No, Sam told him, this was a human thing, and the wolf just wouldn't understand.

Sam told himself that Bella didn't actually want the vampire, she was only curious about the pillow. His stench actually made her sick, made her pass out and then vomit, so he was fairly certain she wouldn't try that again. Right?

"Sam? Can we clean my things? Get his scent out? I know it must bother your wolf as well." Her words instantly calmed him, and he held her closely, reassuring them both. He knew now that he definitely needed to get Bella in his home, and away from the leech's marked territory.

Handing her a towel, after he sniffed it to be sure it was clean, he instructed her to shower off while he investigated the state of her personal belongings. Hoping that the room had aired out some, he steeled himself and his wolf, and walked cautiously through the bedroom door.

The stench hit him like a wrecking ball, and a low growl escaped him once again. Deciding that the bed linens probably contained the greatest concentration, he held his breath while he stripped the bed and tossed the sheets and comforter out the window after the pillow. The mattress was another story, but that could be handled later. A bonfire was clearly in order.

While he began to sort through her closet, finding more expensive clothing that positively reeked of the scent of several leeches, he finally found a box on an upper shelf that only carried the scent of his mate and her father. Pulling it down, he found t-shirts, jeans, and a battered pair of Converse sneakers, all blessedly free of Cullens' stink.

Setting the box in the hallway, he turned to her desk and the corkboard that hung above it. Bella's fragrance was dominant here, though there were traces of the bloodsucker near the empty spaces where pictures had recently been removed. Looking at the ones remaining, Sam couldn't hold back a smile at a much younger Bella with a chubby Jacob Black, playing together in the waves at First Beach. It soothed his wolf that she was a part of his land and his people from such a young age.

Grabbing the picture, and the others surrounding it, he stacked them carefully and placed them in an envelope he found on the desk. Putting her laptop in its case, he added the random pages of homework and notes that were scattered about, slipping the pictures into the pocket on the back so they wouldn't be wrinkled.

As he heard the water turn off, he remembered that his mate would probably want undergarments, and he was pleased to find that her lingerie drawer appeared to be untouched. He was once again grateful that the bloodsucker evidently lacked any sexual interest in his mate.

He realized as he pulled out the simple cotton garments- pink this time- that the Cullens must have been dressing Bella in more expensive clothing, but some part of her mind must have rebelled enough to keep her own taste in what she wore underneath them. A swell of pride filled him at his mate's resilience in the face of such daunting predators.

Walking back to the door, he opened it to reveal his beautiful mate, her pale skin flushed pink from the heat of the water. She paused in brushing out her long wet curls, turning to meet his eyes, then down at his hands. When she spotted her undergarments, she blushed even pinker, and Sam watched, fascinated, as the flush crept down her chest to disappear beneath the bright white towel.

Growling quietly, he pressed his way into the small room, reaching out to slip his fingers into the towel to pull it away and reveal her body to him. She clung to the towel tightly, but when he raised his eyes, man and wolf both thoroughly confused by her reticence, she took a deep breath and dropped her hands to rest on his forearms.

Her discomfort at her nudity was leached away as Sam's appreciative gaze wandered over his mate from head to toe. His fingers followed slowly, barely grazing her skin in a delicate caress that slowly burned away the last bits of her insecurity until she was writhing with desire. He dipped his head and brushed his lips gently across hers, and she shuddered at the feeling of unity with her mate.

Just as she reached for the hem of his t-shirt, a buzzing in his pocket startled them apart. She pulled the towel around her as he took a minute to steady his breathing before reaching to pull out the phone. He didn't look at the display before barking out a curt, "Yeah?"

_Sam?_ Paul's voice came through the phone, sounding a bit worried for once. _Jared said you were supposed to call me, do I need to patrol? He was pretty tired._

Sam was floored. In the wake of his mate's trauma, he had completely neglected his duties to his pack. From the minute he had phased, his life had revolved around patrols, scents, and his fellow wolves. But for the past hour or so, the only person who existed to Sam, was Bella. "Uh, yeah, can you cover for me? Just tell Jared to go home. I'm gonna have to figure out something new for patrol schedules, the three of us can't cover all the time now that we're all imprinted. With the Cullens gone, maybe we can cut back to once a day or something."

_Yeah, sounds good. Hey, Jared said to tell you he saw and heard something you need to know. Billy called your mate's father and had him come over for a meeting with the tribal elders. He's telling Charlie about the pack._

Sam thought he was stunned before, but nothing could have prepared him for that bit of news. Bella was looking at him curiously, and she reached up to grasp his arm when he leaned heavily against the flimsy wooden door. "Are you sure about that?" he checked, not trusting his supernatural hearing in this case.

_Yeah, I was surprised too. Want me to stick close enough to hear what he says?_

Sam wasn't sure what the protocol was for using your pack-mate to spy on your future father-in-law, but he finally decided that the situation warranted their supervision. "Sure. Stay out of sight, but I swear Old Quil has a sixth sense when it comes to the pack. Don't be surprised if he calls you out."

_Got it boss. I'm out. Oh, and Emily said for you to call if Bella needs anything. She's thrilled for you, and pretty damn impatient to meet her._

Looking at Bella, Sam was pretty sure she wasn't up for company yet. Despite what she said earlier, he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if she was jealous or intimidated by Emily, based on their prior relationship. That fucking Cullen had done a number on her self-esteem, that was for sure.

He hung up his phone and looked down at his mate, wanting nothing more than to take her home and hide her away in his bed. Why did he have to be responsible for the safety of an entire tribe?

She seemed to know just what he needed, as she tucked her body into his arms, pressing her damp hair right under his nose. He shuddered a bit as he pulled her close and drank in her scent, trying desperately to calm and appease his restless wolf.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and kissed her softly before stepping reluctantly into the hallway to show her the box of clothing he found. She got a strange look on her face when he pushed it toward her, as if she was desperately trying to piece together a memory. He saw light dawn just before her startled, "Oh!"

He stepped toward her when she swayed slightly on her feet, still weak from the trauma of the past 24 hours, and the most recent vampire toxin exposure. She waved him off almost impatiently and he bit back a smile as his tiny imprint ordered the giant werewolf to move aside.

"I told Charlie to have this stuff donated! That's what _they_ told me to do! They didn't think my clothing was up to their standards, so I had to empty my closet one night when they were all hunting, and Alice showed up with a new wardrobe the next morning. I wore the clothes because they smelled... like them..." her voice dropped off as she made the realization. Sam was furious as just how deep the leeches' control over his mate really went.

Bella took a step toward him, but he put his hand out to wave her back. His wolf was clawing at him heavily now, needing to track down the bloodsuckers and tear them to shreds for all the damage done to his innocent mate. She was just a normal human girl until they got their teeth into her- figuratively at least. He fought back a full-body shiver as he thought about the danger she was in; she could have been bitten at any time and he would never have met her.

The desperation of his thoughts combined with the lost, hurt look on her face sent him back into her arms. They both sighed in relief at the contact, but he still growled through his teeth, "I'm going to _kill_ them."

The barely-bridled fury in his voice both scared and aroused her. She was glad he was her mate and not her enemy, and she couldn't bring herself to defend the vampires who had manipulated her so thoroughly for so long. She had to support her mate now.

Still caged tightly in his arms, she tipped her face up to press a kiss to his throat. When he moved his hands a bit, she stretched up to nip at his chin, and dropped her towel at the same time. His growl was appreciative this time, not angry, and she let out a breathless laugh when he turned to shut the bathroom door and press her up against it.

"Now, Sam. I need you now!" That was all the permission he needed as he leaned over to capture her lips, holding her against the door with his firm, hot body. She melted against him when he brushed his fingers over her mark, and his nose twitched appreciatively when he smelled her arousal.

She let out a surprised squeak when he lifted her up and set her thighs on his shoulders, still bracing her against the smooth wooden door. He buried his face between her legs and buried his tongue in her moist folds. She clawed and pulled at his hair as he prepared her for him, almost blacking out again when screamed out his name.

He reached to unbutton his jeans as he let her slide down the wall, and then it was his turn to slide into home. He groaned deeply and dropped his head against the door next to her face, giving himself a moment to adjust to the intense pleasure he felt being joined with his imprint.

All his worries faded in the heat of the moment. There was no pack, no council of elders, no vampires, and no humans depending on him for protection. There was only Bella, his mate, his whole world. He lost himself in the pounding rhythm as he reaffirmed his claim and drove them both closer to ecstasy.

She was a writhing, moaning mess, pressed tightly between the smooth wood of the door and the smooth skin of his body. Her orgasm took her completely by surprise, flooding through her at the same time as his hot release. His next words shocked her even more.

"Billy is telling your father about the Pack. We need to get you back to the rez, ok?"

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at her now very relaxed wolf. He grinned unapologetically but her mind was racing a mile a minute. Charlie was learning about the pack? And Sam's imprint? Oh shit. Did that mean he would know about the Cullens as well? She covered her face with one shaky hand. Her father was going to _kill_ her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line. Characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, and I sure as hell ain't her!_

**Into the Woods- Chapter 5**

Charlie was sitting silently in Billy Black's living room. He hadn't moved or spoken in almost ten minutes, and Billy hadn't even told him about Sam and Bella's imprint yet. The elders exchanged glances as the lone white man tried to adjust to his crash course in the supernatural.

Harry actually jumped in his seat when Charlie lifted his beer and took a long drink, exhaling loudly when he finished. "So let me get this straight," he said, cop face firmly set. "The Cullens are cold ones- vampires- and you knowingly let my daughter run around with them for over six months? And you didn't once try to help her out? Get her away?"

The Quileute men all avoided his hard gaze, shame washing clearly over their stoic features. Charlie wasn't finished yet, though, not by a long shot. "WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?!"

Old Quil wasn't accustomed to being disrespected, but he couldn't hold Charlie's outburst against the boy. He was right- their tribe had failed him, failed his daughter, and their neglect very nearly cost the girl her life. From what Paul and Jared told Billy, if Sam wasn't her mate, she may have succumbed to the vampires' poison and that may very well have been the Cullen's intent.

"What if it was your daughters? Billy? Harry? How would you feel if I knew your girls were spending their time with a coven of vampires and I didn't do anything to intervene, or at least try to give you the heads up? Huh?" Charlie was up now, pacing back and forth and literally pointing the finger of blame at his closest friends, and the last living relative from his parents' generation.

Billy and Harry exchanged a guilty glance. When the Cullens moved to town, Billy had in fact packed Rachel off to college, insisting that she moved to Seattle instead of staying home to take care of him. He discouraged her from visiting over the holidays, and even gave his blessing for Rebecca to marry a Samoan surfer he had never met. Whatever it took to keep them out of La Push.

Harry tried a similar tactic when Leah graduated this past year, but she was attending nursing school in Port Angeles, and helping her mother out around the reservation. Charlie's cutting words made them see just how hypocritical their actions were.

Something occurred to Charlie, causing him to sit heavily in his chair. "Wait, you said the boys changed because of their exposure to vampires? What about Jake and Seth? Little Quil? Will this happen to them as well?"

Old Quil sighed heavily and fixed Charlie in his knowledgeable stare. "We hope they left in time to spare the younger boys, but only time will tell. The change takes several months to show symptoms unless circumstances speed things along. Paul's inherent anger sped his change, but age seems to be the biggest factor. If the boys join the Pack, it is an honor, though, and one we will welcome."

No one noticed that the elder shot an intense look out the window, startling the silver wolf outside with his knowing gaze. _Shit, _Paul thought, _Sam was right. The old guy knows when we're around. Must be that shaman mojo or some shit like that._

Shaking off thoughts of the boys he'd known since they were infants suddenly turning into giant vampire-killing dogs, Charlie got to the root of the issue. "So why are you telling me this now? I mean, the Cullens are gone and Bella seems better. Does that have something to do with her relationship with Sam? Why would he let her be around them anyway, if he knew what they really were? I don't understand."

Harry took up this issue, "Look, Charlie, there is more to the story. When wolves find their mate, it's called imprinting. It's something that we once thought was rare, but so far all three wolves have imprinted. It's a very strong connection, instant and binding. See Charlie, Sam didn't actually meet Bella until last night."

With another round of yelling and accusations, Charlie learned the ins and outs of wolf mating, with probably more detail than either the wolves or elders were comfortable sharing. He dropped his head in defeat when Paul phased and came inside to tell him how Sam found Bella cold and alone in the forest, and subsequently saved her life.

Sam called Billy's house when he and Bella were packed and ready to leave Forks. Deciding that Charlie needed some time to adjust, he told the wolf to take his mate home and he would send Charlie over after supper. After a whispered conversation, Bella instructed Sam to invite her father for the meal, and they made a detour at the grocery store to pick up everything she needed to make his favorite dish.

Back at his- their- small cabin, Bella's clothing was in the washer and a few items of Sam's were as well. She put him to work cleaning the kitchen while she organized the food and cooking utensils to her liking. She decided that she would bring some things from Charlie's house if he didn't object, since her father wasn't exactly known for his cooking expertise.

They worked together in companionable silence, as neither was known for their need to talk. Sam stole little kisses and touches as he moved past her, enough to keep them both content in their bond. He began to dread the patrol he would have to run tonight, being away from her for the first time since he found her and brought her home. His wolf was appeased with the changes she was bringing, putting her stamp on his den and making it her own.

When six o'clock rolled around, Charlie's cruiser could be heard outside, and Sam was fully dressed (to impress). Bella plated her Grandma Swan's beef stroganoff, and set it in front of the two most important men in her life. Charlie watched her carefully, comparing her expressions and actions to the months past, and finally gave Sam a small nod of acceptance.

The men ate in a silence that was both uncomfortable and loaded. Bella was tense as she sat between them, Sam to her left and Charlie to her right at each end of the table. She picked at her food until they both spoke, "You need to eat more."

With the silence broken, Charlie looked at Sam appraisingly. "So, you're a wolf huh?" At Sam's short nod, he continued, "And you saved my Bells here? From whatever Cullen did to her?"

Sam's wolf bristled at Charlie's use of the possessive when referring to _his_ mate, but outwardly he kept his composure. "Yes, sir. And if I ever see him again, I'll rip him to shreds and light his ass on fire. Fuck the treaty."

Charlie's rarely-seen dimple peeked out beside his full moustache, as Bella gaped between the two of them. He nodded, not giving any further indication of his mood. "I'll be watching you, Uley. I can't deny you've been good for her, so far, but my eyes are open now and I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt again. That's a promise."

Turning to his daughter, and effectively dismissing the large alpha wolf, he smiled fondly, "Dinner was great, Bells. What's for dessert?"

Once dessert was gone, Sam headed to the kitchen to clean the dishes and Bella settled in the living room with her father. They chatted uncomfortably about Edward's control over her the past few months, and she confirmed the fact that he was isolating her from everyone she knew, including Charlie.

Her dad reminded her that she hadn't spoken with her mother in almost a month, and gently urged her to repair that relationship as well. "I'll try, Dad," Bella sighed. "But it's not like I can go visit her, and she hates coming up here so it will just be emails and phone calls like always."

Charlie snorted a laugh, "Yeah, but you have fresh gossip for her now. You can tell her how you dumped the rich kid for a boy from the rez."

Bella rolled her eyes at his good-natured teasing, shooting a glance at Sam to make sure he wasn't offended by Charlie's words. Renee was always the one more concerned with appearances, while Bella followed Charlie's simpler tastes.

It was getting late when Sam came and sat by his mate, giving her a loaded look. She blushed with both nerves and embarrassment, but worked up the nerve to bring up what they had discussed that afternoon.

"Um, Char- Dad? You know with me living out here, it's going to be a longer drive to get to Forks everyday." Charlie's eyes narrowed at her words, wondering where she was going with that, "Well, between my advanced classes in Phoenix and the online college courses I took last summer, I actually already have enough credits to graduate."

She stopped talking and bit her lip, waiting for his reaction. Sam's normal mask didn't move, but his hand rested possessively on Bella's leg, lending her his silent support.

"So you want to quit school now too?" Charlie asked, but his tone of voice didn't give anything away.

Bella shook her head quickly, "No! I'm not dropping out. I called the school this afternoon and made sure I could get my diploma. They said it was fine, and I just need to come in and fill out the paperwork."

Sam decided to add his perspective, "Look, sir, we've only got three wolves. It's hard enough keeping La Push covered, but stretching ourselves to Forks as well is just too much. The other imprints stay here on the rez unless their wolf is with them; it's just standard practice."

Charlie sat silently, stroking his mustache as he did when interrogating a suspect down at the police station. Bella was well aware of this tactic and bit her lip to stop her word vomit from digging herself a deeper hole. The teenage rebel buried deep inside her wanted to yell at him that she was eighteen and mated, and his opinion didn't actually count for anything. But the past few months had been hard on him, and she was trying to mend her fences with the only parent she had nearby.

"What are you gonna do with yourself, Bells?" Charlie asked, still not giving anything away with his even tone. "You'll be bored here all day while Sam is working."

Pleased that she actually had an answer for that one, she smiled and explained what she and Sam had discussed earlier. "Well, I have a few options. I'd like to work for a bit. I always had a job when I lived with Mom, but Edward discouraged that when we were, um, involved." She shot Sam an apologetic look, and he wrapped his arm around her to calm his wolf.

"Anyway, Sam works with Paul's dad, and he said they are terrible about keeping up with their paperwork. They actually tried to get Jared's imprint, Kim, to help, but she's not good with numbers and such. It would only be a couple of days a week, but it's something I can do to help them both and free up their time to work on the actual construction." She took a deep breath and glanced at Sam, unsure of his reaction to their first point of contention, "I also want to talk to Emily about helping in her bakery. Her cousin Leah was working there this summer, but she's been short-handed since she started college. You know I like to bake."

Charlie was watching Sam for a crack in his defenses, but all he saw was a subtle tic in his jaw as the wolf clenched his teeth against his past pain. Billy had explained the imprint fiasco with Sam, Paul and Emily, and he felt a grudging respect for the boy who put his own desires aside for the good of others. He might be just as selfless as Bella, and that was really saying something.

Nodding as he stood up, Charlie pulled his jacket on and headed for the door. "Well, it sounds like you've got things figure out, Bells. Just don't make yourself a stranger, ok? I'll miss having you at the house."

Bella and Sam stood as well, and she rushed over to hug her father tightly with a tear in her eye. "I won't, Dad. I'll make sure you have plenty to eat, and you can come see me anytime you want as well. I love you, Dad."

Sam waited silently until the sounds of Charlie's truck faded away. He was dreading the time approaching when he would have to leave for patrol. Just looking at his imprint standing in the doorway made his wolf panic at their impending separation. He was definitely going to cut back on patrols if he didn't sense anything tonight. With the Cullens gone, the pack could focus on their borders and hopefully spend more time with their mates.

"You have to go now, don't you?" Bella sighed quietly, trying to maintain her composure in front of her wolf. She wouldn't make things harder for him if she didn't have to.

He nodded silently, stoic mask firmly in place. He tipped her chin up when she looked away from him, and he nearly cracked at the sight of the tears welling up in her deep brown eyes.

His wolf rose up and Sam reluctantly let him take over. With a quick kiss and a nuzzle to his mark on her neck, he was out the door and phased in seconds. She stood in the doorway, watching him go, and he chuffed a quiet farewell when she turned to go inside.

_Hey, Sam. Hard to leave her, huh?_ Paul's voice was sympathetic for once, instantly calming the agitated alpha.

Sam's normally tight control slipped, and pictures flooded the pack mind. Bella writhing under him in ecstasy, collapsed on her floor clutching the tainted pillow, blushing red in nothing but a towel, and finally with tear-filled eyes as she watched her black wolf turn to leave.

_Damn, boss, you've got it bad!_ His pack-mate's teasing tone was back, as he was nearing his house and the safety of his own imprint. Paul knew Sam wouldn't pursue him there.

_Paul, I want a pack meeting first thing tomorrow. We're changing the patrol schedule. You haven't found anything new today, have you?_

_Nope, all quiet on the western front. _Paul was acting really out of character and Sam couldn't help but wonder what had changed in the past day or so.

_Isn't it obvious, boss? You're the alpha. When you're happy, we're happy. And since you found your little mate, you've been **real**__happy, boss. _Paul's reply knocked Sam for a loop, and he barely noticed when Paul said goodbye and phased out, flashing Sam a glimpse of Emily looking out the window for her normally hot-tempered wolf. The sight used to cut Sam to the quick, but now he felt only fraternal love.

Trying to ignore the uncomfortable pull in his chest, Sam turned his attention to his patrol route, following the scents of his brothers and checking the safety of their borders.

The boys normally ran eight-hour shifts, rotating time slots, with Sam usually running nights before he found his own imprint. They monitored the Cullen border closely, making sure the local bloodsuckers kept their distance from tribal land. With the cold ones now out of the picture, Sam felt that they could cut back to only checking the borders twice a day, especially if no one else was going to phase and join them.

If the Cullens had stayed, the younger boys would definitely have followed in their footsteps, at least Jacob Black and Quil Ateara, anyway. Seth Clearwater would have probably been too young, as the Cullens would have only been able to stay another year or two at most as it was.

Sam felt a strange mixture of regret and relief at the thought of his pack remaining small. Of course, he didn't want any of the boys to have to go through what he and his pack-mates had. On the other hand, he was not the true Alpha, and it was stressful for him to be shackled with so much responsibility, especially now that he only wanted to focus on Bella.

By midnight he had circled the reservation twice, and even run a few extra loops to check beyond their borders. There were no fresh vamp scents, only the faint trail leading away from where he had discovered his mate alone on the forest floor. His wolf whined at the faint trace of her scent that still lingered, mingled with _his_, and Sam knew he was done for the night.

Leaving his post, he ran straight to his house and phased as soon as he left the tree line. The soft whimpers and cries coming from his bedroom shot fear through his heart, and he bolted inside at faster than human speed.

In seconds he had his mate in his arms, brushing her hair back from her tear-streaked face. "Shh, it's ok, I'm here now, I'm not leaving you," he murmured frantically, worried about her racing heartbeat and fearful cries.

She jerked awake with a start, looking lost for a moment before she threw herself into him, locking her arms around his neck. She didn't tell him what her nightmares entailed, but it wasn't difficult for him to guess. He finally tucked her small body against his and curled up on the bed, holding her as she drifted off to sleep. The rest of the world could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
